1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a rigging apparatus for an outboard motor and, more particularly, to a device that is partially insertable into an opening in a housing structure of the outboard motor to control the position of several types of conduits, cables, and electrical connecting wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art of outboard motors are familiar with many different techniques and devices used to assist in rigging the outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,847, which issued to Curtis et al. on Nov. 13, 1990, discloses a through-cowl strain relief assembly for an outboard motor. It is intended to relieve strain on wires, cables, lines or the like which extend between the cowl assembly of an outboard motor and the boat with which the outboard motor is used. The strain relief assembly is preferably disposed within an opening formed in one of the cowl sections and comprises a two-piece member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,021, which issued to Watanabe on Jun. 10, 1997, describes a control for an outboard motor. Embodiments of restraining grommets for use with protective cowling of marine outboard drives are described. The restraining grommet is formed with at least two openings made up of multi-part sections and at least one of which is slitted so as to permit ease of insertion and removal of the flexible element without kinking of them.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,322, which issued to Takahashi on Feb. 6, 2001, describes an operation cable mounting structure for an outboard motor. The outboard motor is provided with an engine covered by an engine cover composed of a plurality of cover elements and formed with a port member having a cable insertion port through which operation cables are guided inside an outboard motor and an operation cable mounting structure is formed to the outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,940, which issued to Dunham et al. on Jul. 10, 2001, describes an outboard motor with centralized rigging. The outboard motor includes a propulsion unit having a powerhead which includes an internal combustion engine, a lower unit including a drive shaft housing fixed to the engine and a propeller shaft joined by the lower unit driven by the engine and having thereon a propeller. A cowling extends over the engine downwardly to the drive shaft housing defining an enclosed space containing the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,724, which issued to Nozawa et al. on Apr. 2, 2002, describes a grommet assembly for an outboard motor. The assembly includes a grommet having a step, a flexible sleeve having a step and a connector configured to engage the step on the grommet and the step on the flexible sleeve. Preferably, the connector is in the form of an annular connector formed of two semicircular members connected to one another.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.